Love In Progress
by EdwardPrefersBrunnettes
Summary: Bella is a freshman at Harvard, where she meets her soon to be best friends, Alice and Rose. But that's also where she meets Edward Cullen. Will he fall for her? All human.
1. Scrapes And Name Calling

**Okay, in the summary Bella is a freshman. She is beautiful but has no clue just how much. ;) **

As the plane started it's descent, I was reminded of that irrational fear of heights I had when I was younger.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the plane will be landing shortly in California. Please stay buckled until the lights come on. Thanks for riding with Meyer Airlines! Come again!" _

The stewardess's voice blared out of the intercom. I sighed and stretched, hearing my bones crack.

The tiny Motorola cellphone in my pocket rang. _Charlie_, I thought. Every hour or so he had called to check in. I mean, it wasn't like a group of terrorists was coming on board.

The cabins lights flicked on, and I blinked. So bright!! I answered the cellphone, after fishing it out of my pocket.

"Hello??" I said, anticipating Charlie's rough voice. "Bells? The plane should be landing now, right?" Charlie asked; even over the phone I could picture him pausing his game and jogging to the phone.

"Yeah, Ch-Dad, it's good. I've got to go. Love you," I said hurriedly, not wanting to have my heavy, over-packed bag fall on someones head and kill them.

"Love you too, Bella. Be safe. You still got that pepper spray?" he added. I groaned.

"_Yes,_ Dad. I love you, bye!" I said hanging up. Predictably, I hit my head on the low mini-DVD player.

"Crap," I whimpered, holding my head. Someone snickered.

Ten minutes later, and my luggage _still_ hadn't come off the mobile rack.

I doubted anyone would steal that old bag. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped, and whirled around, and stopped, staring.

_Holy mother of Jesus! Helllll-oooo sexy!! _

My hyper brain went into overdrive at the man standing before me.

He had sharp, defined cheekbones, emerald green eyes, muscles, and tousled bronze hair.

It was like an exact translation of god to human. "I think this is yours." he said, handing me a bag.

I feebly grasped the plaid old lady's bag that was, in fact, mine and shook my head to clear out some rather perverted thoughts.

_Damn, he's hot. I just wanna touch those pecs and- _

"Yeah, um, that's mine." I squeaked. "How'd you know it was mine?" I asked.

He held out an ID with my picture on it. Oh right. Charlie.

I laughed and took it. As his hand brushed mine, a tingle of electricity zipped through.

He looked at me strangely, and said, "Well, maybe I'll see you around."

Without warning, he turned and jogged off_. _

_Way to scare them off, Bella. He's probably telling all his friends how I looked like a googly-eyed puppy. Oh shit! Where was I staring? Please be his face! _

I walked numbly to the exit, my granny-bag in tow.

One hailed taxi, three falls and one scrape later, I was on the Harvard front lawn. Air whooshed out of my lungs.

The buildings looked like mansions! Three stories, front lawns, fences and fountains, some with their own driveways complete with cars.

I grabbed my luggage, and...tripped over the curb. Of course.

My luggage spilled out at the high-heeled, toe-painted feet of someone.

"Um, aren't you going to pick that up?" she asked. I looked up.

A blond, a beautiful blond with huge boobs, red lipstick, and a better looking face than any supermodel I'd ever seen stared down at me.

She was holding a glossy _Vogue_ magazine with a smiling girl on the front.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." I stuttered. I started picking things up and she sighed, bending down to help me.

"I'm Rosalie, but my friends call me Rose." she said, studying me. "Um, hi Rose." I said, trying a smile.

"I said my _friends_ call me Rose." she hissed. I blushed.

"What's your name?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan." I said, giving her my full name.

"Ah, Italian!" she laughed, grinning.

She spoke Italian words, and they rolled flawlessly off her tongue.

"I don't know Italian, my mom just liked the name." I whispered. She frowned.

I blushed again, and gathered the remains of my luggage. "Thanks," I mumbled, and scurried off towards dorm 134.

I opened the white, stained glass door, and gasped. Everything was interior decorated! Leather couches, plasmas, stainless steel, rugs from Asia, sculptures...wow.

High heels clacked behind me. "Um, excuse me, but I can call the police on you for this." a voice said.

_Rosalie. Of course I get paired with the snottiest bitch in existence, of course. _

_"_This is my dorm. 134, right?" I snapped. She seemed oblivious to my bad mood.

"Oh, great. We get the freshman. How fun!" she chirped sarcastically.

_Oh great! How fun! _I mimicked in my head.

I heard yelling and more footsteps.

A big, burly man, a teddy bear, he sort of looked like, I thought.

Rosalie grinned. "Baby! Oh, Emmett, this _girl_ got paired with us! Imagine! You, me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are stuck with her!" she wailed.

He smiled and stuck his hand out. "I'm Emmett. I'm sure you already met Rosie, here?" he asked, looking at me.

Every part of him screamed "big brother".

Another girl flew in. She had spiky, inky black hair, and was extremely pretty.

"I'm Alice!! We're gonna be best friends!! I can tell!" she squealed and ran to hug me.

"Whoa, Alice. Chill." Emmett, said, laughing.

"Allie here is my lil sis, and Jasper, her boyfriend is Rose's fraternal twin." Emmett explained.

"Ah." Was my brilliant answer.


	2. My Date With God

A bronze haired god walked in. It. Was. Him. From the airport. "Hey, Eddie, this is Bella!" Emmett laughed. "I know, we already met." he snapped.

I whimpered, and then grew strong. So what, he didn't like me? Who did? Through the next 4 weeks, I called him something different.

_ Week 1: CockSucker  
_

_Week 2: Mama'sBoy _

_Week 3: McDickWad _

_Week 4: Poopypants. (OK, I ran out of good ones.) _

All week, I called him a new name. But of course, he came to me one day.

"Bella, can I come in?" Was what I heard on the 1st of December. An angel's voice.

"No. Go away, Poopypants." I said. And then I realized _what_ I had said.

I blushed. "I meant, um, no you can't please go away." I said, still blushing.

I could hear him laughing.


End file.
